Sorry Bro
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Perdre celui auquel on tien le plus au monde n'est pas toujours facile...
1. Chapter 1

**« - Reste... Je t'en prie... »**

Il savait que ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu, mais pas que ça allait tourner de cette manière. Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, il avait crû que ça allait être différent s'il changeait le passé. N'était-il pas revenu pour ça? Il avança le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tendant sa main vers son ami qui n'était pas plus vieux que lui. Ses doigts battaient dans l'air en espérant pouvoir l'agripper alors qu'ils étaient encore loin tous les deux. Chaque pas qu'il faisait ne le rapprochait pas, non car l'autre continuait sans cesse de reculer pour ne pas lui permettre de venir à lui. Faire face à la réalité ne lui plaisait pas et voir son état pas plus que ça.

 **« - S'il te plaît... »**

Le brun lui sourit tristement en secouant la tête négativement, combien de temps avait-il attendu son retour ? Le garçon à la peau laiteuse tomba à genoux sur le sol ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots, il aurait aimé juste un instant pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Quand il posa ses yeux à nouveau sur lui, il rencontra son regard si tendre et plein d'amour. Jamais il n'avait vu ça dans son regard et il aurait tant aimé pouvoir en profiter bien plus longtemps et pourquoi maintenant d'ailleurs et pas avant ?

 **« - Prend moi avec toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! - Non, tu ne peux pas me suivre... »**

Le cri que poussa l'adolescent déchira le cœur de son interlocuteur, Dieu qu'il aurait aimé calmer ses peines et sécher ses larmes, mais ce n'était plus possible car il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire à présent. Il ressentait la douleur qu'il dégageait, c'était comme si le monde s'effondrait tout autour d'eux comme un jeu de domino.

 **« - Tu peux pas, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! »**

Ses yeux couleur wisky baigné de larmes étaient si beaux et son visage déchiré par la tristesse le rendait si vulnérable. Plus jamais il ne voulait le voir dans un tel état et pourtant il n'était condamné qu'à ça.

 **« Tu ne peux pas être mort, pas toi tu m'entends ? PAS TOI ! »**

Ses joues rougis étaient marqué par le liquide salé, il avait beau le supplier du regard il savait que ça ne servirait à rien car ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Il se redressa en gémissant de douleur face à son bras qui était probablement cassé, sa chemise était dans un piteux état. À cet instant, il se foutait de tout, il venait de se souvenir comment était mort celui qu'il admirait tant et tout ça n'était que de sa faute à lui...

 **« - Tu vois, personne ne t'oubliera à présent, Bro... - Scotty, reste... Tu peux pas... - Chut Stiles, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »**

Son cœur battait si rapidement et il avait presque crû qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine ou exploser dans sa cage thoracique, le latino s'effaçait peu à peu comme un mirage en plein désert et ses pleures n'avaient que redoublé. Les gens l'avaient oublié lui, mais pas l'alpha qui s'était souvenu pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Un vide sûrement, le même qu'il allait ressentir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 **« - Tout ira bien... »**

Le loup avait prononcé un mot qui fit sursauter l'hyperactif, son prénom... Il venait de prononcer son vrai prénom ! Il hurla sa peine tendit que son frère de cœur venait de disparaître, c'était fini et pas comme il l'avait imaginé. C'était lui l'humain de la bande bordel, pourquoi Scott s'était-il sacrifié pour lui ? Il renifla en sanglotant à nouveau.

 **« - Espèce d'idiot... Dire ce nom horrible avant de mourir... Crétin... Scotty... »**


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
